hangouts_rp_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jesh
Jesh is a main character and the leader of the Parenthesese Gang. Description Jesh is a teenage human male. He has shaggy brown hair with side-swept bangs and a slightly tan skin tone. He wears triangle shades with LED eyes, headphones around his neck, an unzipped turquoise hoodie with a black parentheses design, a varying v-neck t-shirt, and basketball shorts. His typical mood is bipolar between laid-back and hyper. He enjoys many things under geek, emo, and otaku culture. Abilities Jesh's combat style is heavily based around agility. He quickly moves through the battlefield, dodges attacks, and gets in enemies' faces. He also likes to have one weapon in each hand. In unarmed combat, he uses powerful kicks and uses unfair tactics such as tripping his opponent. Gear: *Shotsaws - Two Saiga 12 Spike shotguns with chainsaws attached under the barrel. The chainsaws are activated by an extra trigger at the bottom of the grip. *Pistols - Two M1911 pistols, used as sidearms. *Shades - Modified triangle Skill: Fight and Flight - Damaged is increased while running, while dealing damage restores stamina. Background Jesh grew up in the state of Michigan, but later moved to Florida. In Florida, he started the Parenthesese Gang with his friend Ben. Jesh, along with Astrid and Happy, originally met the protagonist group in the bar in New York. After Ben's death in the group's first visit to Florida, Jesh became the official leader of his gang, but was traumatized by the event. Relationships Jesh and Ben Jesh's relationship with Ben was one of a sturdy friendship forged through years of experience and hardships. Their long history together started before the gang revolution, becoming friends in school. Their bond truly started to deepen during the gang revolution, especially when they took over the Double Decker gang, as only the two of them, and formed the Parenthesese Gang in its place. When the Phobian Gang assault on the beach house caused Ben's death, Jesh mourned for days (which were skipped over). Though traveling with the group keeps Jesh busy, he still has nightmares about Ben's death. Jesh and Smiley Jesh and Smiley, being leaders of allied gangs, have a close business relationship as well as being friends. When the Syndikators first showed up in Florida, the power they demonstrated led to the alliance of the Parenthesese Gang and Smiley Gang. In the past, Ben did most of the upholding business, but since his death the duty is left to death. Nevertheless, this did bring Jesh and Smiley closer through empathy and time. Jesh and Frowny Jesh has a close relationship with Frowny as a good friend and one of Jesh's potential love interests. When the Parenthesese Gang and Smiley Gang allied, Frowny was initially quite antisocial to everyone. This started to change when Jesh started talking to her about punk music, which happened to be a shared interest between them. They now frequently spend time together and share music when they aren't busy. Jesh and Luna Jesh and Luna have a close friendship, and Luna is one of Jesh's potential love interests. When Luna first met Jesh, he and Ben saved her life when she was dying of blood loss after a fight with the Syndikators. When Luna joined the Parenthesese Gang, Jesh decided to give her a crossbow and special explosive bolts. Currently, Jesh teaches Luna English through teaching her songs for her guitar. Others Jesh has a close relationship with every other gang-related character from Florida, besides Woe. His other potential love interests are Kaz, Tara, Odessa, Kitty, and Anon. He has a strong business relationship with Nya and Wade. He has claimed on multiple occasions that Zack is his favorite unfamiliar person in the protagonist group. Trivia *The LED eyes on Jesh's shades change based on his expression. They are shaped like stars normally, horizontal lines when his eyes are closed, upside-down V's when he's pleased, circular outlines with dots inside when he's surprised, swirling lines when he's confused, and hearts when he's infatuated. *Jesh's real name is Joshua. *Jesh has a crippling fear of barbers. *Jesh gets very into the Halloween spirit, yet despises Thanksgiving. 2845914032784040123.jpg|A drawing of Jesh. Jesh beta.png|Jesh's beta design. Category:Parenthesese Gang Category:Characters